Honey
by Luisa Weasley20
Summary: AU. Hermione left in the middle of her sixth year, and no one knows why. But now George has found her and his life has changed completely.
1. Once Again

**Disclaimer:** Unfortunately, I own nothing but Honey, Tiara, and the plot.

**Chapter One: Once Again**

_Flashback:_

"_I love you, George," Hermione stated._

_George grinned. "And I love you, Miss Granger," he said as he proceeded to kiss her._

Hermione Granger and her friend, Tiara Thorn, walked down the street, talking about their jobs, or their lack thereof. Tiara said, "See, now my pathetic-ness is all right, seeing it's just me. But you, Hermione, you've got to worry about Honey, and you can't live with your parents forever, girl."

"You know I'm trying my hardest to find a job, Tiara. It's just…I never graduated Hogwarts, I left in the middle of my sixth year."

Tiara shook her head. "Yes, I know. But Hermione, you told me that Honey's father was loaded. He could help you, he is after all her father, and it's his job to help care for her too. You're not alone." But then thinking for a moment, Tiara added, "Who is the father anyway? You never told me his name."

Honey was Hermione's five month baby. It was Honey that made Hermione leave Hogwarts in the middle of her sixth year, along with all her friends, never to be seen again. But Hermione didn't resent the child; she loved Honey with all her heart, from her mop of red hair to her tiny toes. She said, "I never even told him that I was with child."

"He doesn't even know! Hermione Granger!"

Tiara was now Hermione's best friend, she was the Granger's next door neighbor and they had met soon after Hermione had moved back in with her parents. She was nineteen to Hermione's eighteen and somewhat loud. Hermione replied, "Tiara, he wouldn't want Honey, I don't even have to ask him to know that."

"But Hermione, he has a right to know. Besides, you broke my hand three times during that delivery and I was hoping to pass onto him that same pain. After all, I had thought that he had simply left you. Not that you never told him about Honey in the first place," Tiara yelled. Yeah, did we say, somewhat? We meant really loud.

Hermione glanced up and down the street; everyone within a twenty-foot radius was now staring and the three. Hermione hissed, "Tiara Marie Thorn, keep your voice down."

"No! Hermione, when I asked you, you told me that Honey's father was gone. Now I find out it was the exact opposite. You were the one that was gone, and without even telling the man he was a father."

Hermione was bouncing Honey up and down, trying to keep her calm through all the yelling. "Tiara, what was I was supposed to do? He wouldn't want Honey."

"You told a bit about her father, and if what you tell me was true, I'm positive he would have wanted Honey."

"No, he wouldn't have. He was only nineteen, and he had a business to run. Do you really think he would have wanted to deal with a pregnant student?" Hermione was yelling now too, even though Honey was starting to wail.

"We have to find him and tell him."

"No, we don't."

Everyone was staring at the pair as if a popular soap opera. Tiara said, "Come on, what is his name? The only part of I know is Weasley and that's because that's what's on Honey's birth certificate. What is his name?"

"Fine, you want to know? It's George. George Weasley."

"Is someone calling for a Weasley?" a voice from the crowd said.

Both Hermione and Tiara turned to see a tall man, with vibrant red hair and freckles everywhere. Hermione stopped still and turned a deathly shade of pale. Then she said, "Tiara, run!"

"Is he a mugger? I've always wanted to do this. Hey, everyone. He's got a gun!" Tiara shouted before running back the way they'd been coming.

Both the girls only got a short distance before someone grabbed their arms. Hermione saw who it was and said, "Get away from me, George. I don't need your help with my daughter."

At the word 'daughter', the man let his arm drop, releasing the girl and her daughter. He just stood there as people fled from him; they had, apparently, chosen to believe Tiara's words.

Finally, when he realized he couldn't' stand there any longer for the Muggle law enforcement was coming, he quickly fled into an alley and apparated back to the flat he shared with his brother over their shop.

When he got there, he saw his twin sitting in one of the chairs. The one in the chair said, "Well, that was quick Fred."

"Well, I ran into someone," Fred replied, taking a seat of his own.

The other twin, George, looked interested immediately. "Oh? Who?"

"Miss Hermione Granger."

George's heart stopped. Secretly, he's been hoping it was her, he missed her so much. "Really? Where?"

"On Row Street. But listen, George, she thought I was you."

"She thought you were me? I would have thought…"

Fred continued as if George hadn't said a word. "And she said something that puzzled me. 'I don't need your help with my daughter'. Do you have any idea what she might have meant? I mean you didn't…"

George looked at his feet. He'd never told his brother, he thought that he might be angry. After all, everyone knew that Ron fancied Hermione, and in the Weasley family, if you were caught even thinking about another's girl, you were dead. Not that Hermione was Ron's girl; he'd never even asked her out.

Fred interpreted George's silence, "George, how could you? You did? Did you know that she had a child?"

George shook his head. "I wonder why she never told me."

"Good God, man! You didn't..."

George didn't need Fred to finish that sentence; he knew what he was going to say. "You didn't rape her, did you?" Angry with her brother, something that rarely happened, he snapped, "No, I didn't. I love her."

"Well, let me tell you from what I just experienced, she wasn't feeling the same way."

George sighed, but then a thought came to him. "Fred, you didn't happen to catch the baby's name did you?"

"I might of, I heard a bit of their conversation here and there, they were yelling pretty loudly. I think it was something sweet. Brownie? No. Candy? No. Sugar? No."

"Could you maybe narrow it down a bit? Maybe you could remember an ingredient? This is very important," George replied in response to he brother's guessing.

"I think it might have been a building. Zonko?"

"Of course, name our child after a joke shop," George commented. But he thought, _Sweet? Building? Wait. She shouldn't. Or would she?_ George asked Fred, "Hey, brother, her name wouldn't happen to be Honey, would it?"

Fred slapped his knee and said, "That's it, Honey. Like Honeyduke's. Strange name for a child, Mother will kill her."

"I can't believe she did that."

"Did what?"

George smiled. "I told her that I wanted to name my first daughter Honey. And she did, even though I didn't know. Now think, Fred, this is even more important than before. What was Honey's last name?"

"You know, you could just ask her instead of me."

"There's a slight problem with that though, I don't know where she is."

"Most likely she's at her parents. Either that or that Tiara's."

"And who is Tiara?" George asked, slightly annoyed.

"The pretty girl Hermione was with."

George hit his head. "Of course, you remember the pretty girl's name but not my daughter's."

"All right, all right, hold on." Fred seemed to think on it for a moment before answering, "It's Weasley, I'm sure. Honey Weasley."

_Honey Weasley, that's such a pretty name,_ George thought.


	2. Baby Carriages

**Disclaimer: **Still, I own nothing, it all the work of J.K. Rowling. If I did own the stories, there would be some big changes in those books.

**Chapter Two: Baby Carriages**

"Who was that? You seemed to know him for some reason," Tiara asked once they had reached her home.

"That was George. Honey's father," Hermione replied quietly, feeding Honey a bottle.

Tiara slammed the door shut. "That was Honey's father? I thought he was some kind of lunatic. You could have told him."

"I did tell him. I told him that I didn't need his help with my daughter."

"Hermione…"

"No, Tiara. I know that voice. That is your 'listen to me, I'm right' voice. But you're not right. I know what is best for my daughter."

Tiara shook her head as she said, "Hermione, you swear that you only have Honey's best interested at heart. But I think you've got it wrong. Is this really what is best? You cannot go out on a date, and Honey doesn't even know what her father looks like. You think you're keeping out the pain, but you're only inviting more in."

Hermione Granger sighed, for once, someone else was right and she was wrong. "All right, I'll talk to him."

"And you'll take Honey?"

"And I'll take Honey. But you have to come to. You know, at least be close to me so I know you're there."

Tiara smiled and wrapped her arms around Hermione's shoulders. "And where else do you think I would be, My? You're my best friend."

"And you're mine. I think I'm going to need all the moral support I can get for this."

"So when are you going?"

"I don't know. I have to figure out what to say."

Tiara shook her head once again. "No, you don't. Just let the words come to you, and I think it would be best if we did it today. So it doesn't look as though we're hiding from him."

Hermione let out a sad laugh. "What do you think I've been doing for the past year, Ti?"

"Hermione, do you love this George Weasley?"

"Well, I gave birth to his daughter."

"You know that doesn't answer my question."

Hermione took a deep breath and was silent for a moment. Finally, she replied, "Yes, I love George Weasley. Not that he would care if I went to bloody hell."

Tiara sighed. "Come on, Hermione, grab your cloak and let's go. Might as well tell the boy now."

Hermione put her daughter's bottle on the counter and did as she was told. They had to take the underground to London seeing as Hermione had never received her apparating license. While they were waiting for the train to reach their destination, Tiara said, "So tell me a bit about this George fellow."

"Well, he's fun-loving. He was one of the famous Weasley twins at Hogwarts."

Tiara snapped her fingers. "I knew I had heard that name before, I wonder why it took me so long."

Hermione snorted, trying to hold back a laugh. "Tiara Thorn, an entire building could walk by you and you'd never realize it."

"Are you trying to say that I'm oblivious?"

"Ti, I'm not trying, I am saying that you oblivious. I remember one time it took you half an hour to find a watch."

"So? What's wrong with that?" Tiara replied.

"You were wearing the watch on your wrist at the time."

Tiara laughed. "Oh, I remember that. Hey, that was right after Honey was born, and I hadn't slept in three days, you could have asked me what color my hair was while I stood in front of a mirror and I couldn't have told you."

"Don't feel bad; don't you remember the week after Honey's birth? I couldn't remember my name; thank Merlin my mum was there. I don't know what I would have done without her."

Hermione and Tiara continued to talk about their pasts the entire rest of the way to London, often having to change the end of a sentence because of the Muggle audience. Once they had gone through the Leaky Cauldron and were in Diagon Alley, Tiara asked, "So, where does he live?"

Hermione pointed at the large sign that read, Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, in bold letters. "Wow, I truly am oblivious," Tiara commented.

Hermione pulled up the hood of her cloak, while rapping it around Honey. Then carefully, she pushed open the door, allowing herself and Tiara in. Hermione immediately walked over to the counter, where a girl stood. She asked her, "Where is George Weasley?"

"Mr. Weasley? He's up in his flat, but unless you've got permission or an appointment, you're going to have to stay down here and wait," the girl, Verity, answered.

"Don't worry, I've got an appointment", as she and Tiara walked up. At the door, Hermione said, "Stay here, Tiara Marie Thorn, I don't care what happens just stay here."

"No need to worry about me, My. I refuse to budge from my post," her friend answered in a mock stern voice.

Hermione laughed at her friend's antics and walked into the room, closing the door behind her. The two brothers that had been sitting in a pair of chairs looked up. One, Fred, Hermione guessed, said, "Don't you know that you're not allowed up here? Customers must keep to the shop floor."

"I thought an exception might be made this once," Hermione said, pulling back her hood to reveal her face.

"Hermione," both Weasley boys replied.

"Yes, and if you don't mind Fred, I'd like to speak to George alone."

Fred just sat there for a moment, but then slowly pulled himself up and walked out of the room. Once his brother was gone, George said, "Why don't you sit down Hermione?"

Hermione nodded and took the seat that Fred at just vacated. There was a moment of silence before George continued, "Listen, Fred told me about what happened on Row Street today."

Hermione's face reddened. "Oh, that was Fred. I'm sorry, I thought it was you."?

"Yeah, well, that's the problem with identical twins. You know, I have really missed you, Hermione."

She smiled slightly. "I really missed you too, George."

"Can I ask you something, Mione?" George asked, and then once she had nodded, he continued, "Why didn't you tell me? Why did you just disappear? I had thought…I had thought I had done something wrong, or-or you had thought me a mistake and never wanted to see me again."

Hermione sighed and replied, "Well, I didn't know what to do. I mean, I was seventeen and expecting a baby. I thought you wouldn't want her, and I didn't think I would be able to stand what the people at Hogwarts would say. I didn't know if I could take what your family would say."

George shook his head. "Hermione, of course I would have wanted your baby. I love you, and to be frank, I don't care what my family or what anyone else says."

"I love you too, George Wealsey," Hermione replied with a shy smile.

"Did you bring her with you? Can I see her?"

Hermione nodded and brought their daughter out from under her cloak. Carefully, she handed over the child to George, who Honey stared at with interest. Hermione commented, "Her name is Honey Louise Weasley."

George smiled and bounced the baby up and down. "I know, Fred overheard some of your conversation. Thank you."

"Well, you did say you wanted to name your first daughter Honey, and since I can't recall any other children, she is your first daughter."

"Yes, she is, and she's absolutely perfect, just like her mother," George stated. Then he called, "Fred, I know you're standing at the door, so you might as well come in. I don't know why I sent you out there anyway."

Immediately, Fredrik Weasley walked back into the flat, this time followed by Tiara. Tiara asked, "So you told him?"

Hermione smiled and said, "Yes, I did, Tiara. And, you were right."

"Did you ever doubt me?"

Hermione shook her head. "Fred, George, this is my best friend, Tiara Thorn. Tiara, this is George and his twin, Fred. It was Fred that we actually saw in Row Alley, not George."

"I know, Fred was telling me as we list—er, stood watch at the door. And I have to say, you made a good choice, My. They're quite handsome."

Both Fred and George laughed at Tiara comment, though Hermione raised an eyebrow at her fumble. George then looked her up and down, taking in her black curls, tall build, and pale blue eyes. "Well, I can certainly see why you remembered her name Fred. Although, I do happen to believe that both Hermione and Honey are even more beautiful than her."

Everyone laughed, excluding Fred of course, whose ears turned red. Fred said, "So her name is Honey?"

George nodded. "Yes, Gred. Honey Louise Weasley and she is the most beautiful in the world."

"I still say Mum is going to kill you for naming her first grandchild Honey. You know she was hoping for Elaine if it was a girl."

Suddenly both Hermione and George looked at each other. They had, until that moment, completely forgotten about Mrs. Weasley. George swallowed and asked, "So, Hermione, do you think you're ready to face my mother?"

Please, she wouldn't be ready until she could hire an entire army to protect her.


	3. Meeting Grandmother Molly

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. Well, except for the plot, Honey, and Tiara. But that's it.

**Chapter Three: Meeting Grandmother Molly**

A few days later, Hermione, George, and Tiara all stood outside of the Burrow doorway, preparing to inside and tell everyone, including Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Bill, Fleur, Charlie, Ron, Ginny, Tonks, Remus, and Harry, the news. George had decided to make it a surprise and gather everyone in one location at once to tell them. At least that way, he had said, if his mother attacked them, they would at least have Bill and Charlie to try and calm her.

It was decided that George would go in first and talk to them, with Tiara with him, before Hermione made her entrance with Honey. "Now, listen Hermione, no matter what my mother or anyone else in that room says, I love you and nothing is going to change that," he said before he and Tiara walked into the house, leaving Hermione to her thoughts, and right now, that was a dangerous thing to do.

As soon as George had walked in, Molly asked him, "Hello, George. Everyone is here, now what is it that you want to tell us."

George took a deep breath, trying to calm his nerves. Finally, "I've met a girl."

Fred immediately went into a coughing fit, and it sounded as if he was trying to say, "Understatement."

"Fred, why don't you get a glass of water?" Molly asked her one son, then turning to the other, she said, "That's wonderful dear, is this her?" motion toward Tiara.

George shook his head. "No, actually, this is Tiara, her friend. And Fred's secret girlfriend."

Both Tiara and Fred reddened. Fred growled, "Oh, bring her in, you idiot."

"Yeah, Georgie, I want to meet her," Bill replied.

George shook his head once again. "Actually, you've already met her. And before I bring her in, I want you all to swear that you won't scream, attack her, or anything of that sort."

"Yes, we don't want to disturb Honey," Tiara commented.

Molly replied, "George, please, making your family swear to such a thing. It's a good thing this girl is right outside the door or you'd be getting an earful. Just bring her in already. And did you say she brought honey? That's lovely. Is it bee honey or flower honey?"

"Actually, it's George-honey," Fred commented. This made him and Tiara laugh, though everyone else looked as though they had just gone mental.

"Fine, but please, don't yell," George said as he walked to door and motioned for someone to come in.

Hermione had thought about running away, honestly, she had. But then she had realized that she couldn't' do that to George twice, especially since she would be leaving Tiara here in the process, and that would only make her friend very angry.

The minute Hermione walked in it was as though time froze. Ginny was the first to respond, "Hermione, is that you? Hermione Granger?"

Hermione smiled. "Yes, everyone it's me. Miss Hermione Granger."

Ginny instantly screamed and made as though she was about to attack her lost friend, though she stopped dead in her tracks when she heard a baby's wail. Hermione began to rock the bundle in her arms, which everyone had failed to notice due to their excitement. Hermione then continued, "And this is my daughter, everyone. Miss Honey Weasley."

Suddenly Molly and her youngest son, Ron, slumped in their chairs, apparently passed out. Fred laughed and said, "Well, I'll say you got off easy, Georgie. That certainly wasn't the reaction I was expecting."

Harry, who had, until then, remained quiet, said, "You knew about this Fred?"

"Of course, I knew about it. Just found out a few days ago though, had no idea that they were dating."

Ginny asked, "You were dating George?'

"Ginny, you do know that it take two to make a baby, don't you? And I will tell you now, it is not Ron's," George said through gritted teeth.

"Would anyone care to inform me on how this came to happen?" Charlie inquired.

This time it was Hermione that answered, "Actually, George and I began to date in fifth year, we were in love, and before I went back to school for sixth year, I spent the night with George. We wrote often during the school year, but then halfway through the term, I found out that I was pregnant. I didn't know what to do, I was seventeen and I had convinced myself that George didn't want it. So I left and went back to my parents, were no one could find me."

"And you didn't know anything about this, George?" Bill asked, and as if to show his seriousness, he even called George by his actual name instead of Georgie.

George shook his head. "No, I didn't. I mean I had come to visit Hermione on Hogmeade weekends, but mostly it was just letters. When I stopped getting the letters, I thought that she had just forgotten, with the upcoming studying and all. It wasn't until Ron and Harry told me that I found out that she was gone. At first, I had thought that it was something I had done, that maybe she thought that that night was a mistake and that she never wanted to see me again."

"But then you found about it?" Mr. Weasley interrogated.

"Will you please stop referring to my daughter as an 'it'? Her name is Honey Louise Wealsey," Hermione abruptly commented.

"Why in the world did you name your daughter Honey Louise, Hermione?" Ginny asked.

Hermione silently thanked her for the change in topic. "Actually, it was George that wanted to name his first daughter Honey, he told me as much when we first started dating. I figured that since this would be his first daughter, I should keep to his wishes, seeing as I had…left."

"But why Honey?"

Tonks commented, "Hey, Honey is a good name, it's better than Nymphadora at any rate."

"I just always wanted to name my daughter, Honey. Besides, she's very sweet and beautiful, just like her mother," George replied as he placed a kiss upon Hermione's head.

There was a chorus of Awws and then Harry said, "I just have one thing to say. Everyone attack George."

Immediately, everyone, every male at least, made as though to pounce on George, though they stopped short when he grabbed Honey from her mother and began to rock her in his own arms. He said, "You wouldn't dare hurt an innocent baby, would you?"

When no one said anything, he grinned and replied, "Good, now why don't we meet everyone, Honey?" George began to move the child around the group of people, holding her up so that she could see their faces as he said their names. "See, now this is Grandfather Arthur; he's really nice though a bit obsessed with Muggles. Then this is Bill, he's nice enough when he isn't calling me Georgie, which is, by the way, a story you're never going to hear, and this is Fleur, Bill's fiancée. She's from France and talks really weird so don't worry if you can't understand what in the world she's saying, I can't half the time.

"This is my twin and your uncle Fred, we used to be the best pranksters at Hogwarts, a wizarding school, and one day, you're going to have to take our place there and cause as much trouble as possible. Then this is Ginny, your aunt, don't let her make you into one of those really girly-girls, all right. And of course, we can't forget my older brother, Charlie; he works with dragons and has a lot of good stories, so make sure to bug him when you can talk. There's Grandmother Molly and Uncle Ron but unfortunately they're asleep right now, so you'll meet them later. This is Nymphadora Tonks, but don't call her Nymphadora unless you want to be hexed into next Thursday, and with her is her boyfriend, Remus Lupin. He used to be a teacher, and is wickedly nice, and don't let anyone else tell you otherwise," George finished with a smirk that said he was very proud of himself.

Lupin was the one to ask, "Who are her godparents?"

George tried to think for a moment before turning to face Hermione and asking, "Love, who are Honey's godparents?"

Hermione laughed and replied, "Harry is the godfather and Tonks in the godmother."

Harry and Tonks immediately perked up at this and began to dance around each other chanting, "We've got a family, we've got a family."

Everyone laughed though it was Bill that broke the news, "You do remember that you do each have your own families, don't you?"

Harry and Tonks stopped for a moment and then began to dance in the other direction, chanting "We've got a _good_ family, we've got a _good_ family".


End file.
